The present invention relates to an installation tool for pre-assembled screw and plate assemblies. The tool has magnetic areas in a plastic nose piece that enables the installer to use the tool to pick up a screw and plate assembly by the head and install the fastener. The tool can be used with pre-assembled screw and plate assemblies that are laying on an insulation board with head up or down, as well as pre-assembled screw and plate assemblies that have been impaled or stuck into the insulation board. The tool can also be used to pick up a screw and install it through a plate without having the screw and plate preassembled.
One prior art device for fastening a screw and metallic washer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,883 (Goldi et al.). The fastening element of that device includes a screw and large-surface washer to attach sheeting onto a solid substructure. The screw has a drill tip, a shaft with a thread that extends over at least part of its length and a screw head. The washer has an aperture to insert the screw shaft having a diameter that approximately corresponds to the sum of the core diameter and the height of one thread. The washer is preassembled at a distance from the screw head to restrict axial movement of the washer in the threaded area of the screw shaft until there is rotation of the screw in the washer. The Goldi device also includes a screw-in device which has permanent magnets inserted into two openings that are directly parallel to the axis of the receptacle pipe and radially oppose each other with reference to the receptacle pipe. It does not appear that the Goldi device is capable of retrieving and holding screw and washer assemblies for installation as in the present invention.